The duty of the elder brother
by johanauzumaki28
Summary: (One-Shot)."¡Esta Historia es una Misión Completada para El Ministerio de Defensa del Foro El Reino de Clarines!". Izana piensa que Zen a dado el gran paso, y él, como hermano mayor, siente que es su deber darle a conocer ciertas cosas sobre cierto tema. IzanaxZen.


Akagami No Shirayuki Hime.

One-Shot.

The duty of the elder brother.

IzanaxZen.

"¡Esta Historia es una Misión Completada para El Ministerio de Defensa del Foro El Reino de Clarines!".

Historia sin fines de lucro, de fan para fans. Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de su respectivo autor.

...

El ferviente ruido de acero golpeando el aire, esfuerzo y sudor era palpable, así Izana supo quién era el único que practicaba a estas horas de la noche, solo.

Mientras hacía acto de presencia en el sitio de entrenamiento, Zen volteó a verlo, dejando de hacer lo que hacía.

El rey del Reino de Clarines al notar eso, hizo un ademán para que el joven continuara, el cual, el nombrada acepto.

En tanto observaba Izana, este recargó su larga espalda en la pared más cercana, con finos y elegantes movimientos dignos de él, cruzó sus brazos en su pecho, en una pose casual, serio.

Había escuchado a las anchuras del palacio, de la servidumbre más que nada, que cierto Segundo Príncipe, se le miró dirigirse a con cierta pelirroja a cierta habitación, apartados, solos y sospechosos de obvia manera.

Descartaron ideas al apreciar que la chica cubría su mano izquierda casi con recelo cuando salieron, y entre los dos resplandecían un sonrojo y un aura feliz, comprometedora.

Él, como hermano mayor, se sentía en el derecho y deber de explicarle acerca del tema.

Había esperado en sus aposentos a el día en que su hermano menor fuera y le dijera la noticia, más nunca llegó, ahora, una semana después, pensó que que enserio Zen es penoso y no le pudo decir.

Y aquí estamos.

Enfocó su vista en su hermano, quién aún entrenaba un poco nervioso.

"Así que lo has hecho, ¿Eh, Zen?" Habló Izana, al fin. Por el otro lado el chico que manejaba la espada no dijo nada, confundido de que hubiera dicho algo.

"Shirayuki debe estar muy feliz" Mencionó, Zen alzó la ceja, ¿A dónde quería llegar su hermano?

El rubio notó que el peliblanco no contestaba sus comentarios, fingía hacerse el ingenuo.

"Me refiero a lo de la semana pasada, cuando se les vio salir del cuarto" Sonrió para sus adentros con satisfacción, ahora no tenía salida.

Zen levantó aún más su albina ceja, ¿qué tenía eso de importante?

Dio graciales giros incomplentos en su eje con fieros movimientos y su arma en mano, simulando una pelea.

Después de 5 largos años de noviazgo con la herborista era normal ¿No?

"Dime si necesitas algo" Volvió expresar el rey, con sus ojos cerrados y su cara apuntando abajo.

"No, no necesito nada. Gracias" Respondió con simpleza.

Izana abrió su ojo izquierdo, viendo la silueta del menor.

"Entonces, ¿dónde piensas hacerla?" Frunció el ceño, el hombre se estaba portando de una manera malagradecida. ¿Acaso no ve que se esta portando de una forma diferente por él y su felicidad?

En ese momento fue Zen quien frunció el ceño, ¿Para qué quería saber eso? y ¿Por qué?

"Eso no se pregunta, hermano" Fue lo que le dijo Zen, al tiempo que jadeaba del cansancio.

"¿Entonces dónde diablos tienes pensado hacer la boda?" Preguntó algo brusco y escasamente enfadado.

Al instante el peliblanco dejó caer la espada para mirar al rubio con gran sorpresa y un intenso carmesí en su rostro.

Izana creyó que al fin había podido quitarle esa fachada de 'yo no sé nada' al chico.

Y este comenzó a tartamudear cosas inentendibles.

"Si quieres, aunque como quiera te los diré si los rechazas, algunos consejos de noche de boda" El ligero tono pícaro se asomó en la voz del mayor.

"¿Qué?" Pronunció totalmente avergonzado.

"No te quieras hacer el inocente, ya no te funcionará. Te contaré todo lo que debes saber" La habla seria en Izana rozaba lo cómico "Desde posiciones hasta frases"

Zen no sabía que hacer, solamente dijo:

"Pero sólo le pedí una cita"

"¿Qué?"

"No quería que nadie nos viera, así que nos fuimos a una parte alejada" Aclaró, inquieto por que su ejemplo a seguir dijera cosas que nunca imaginó.

Parpadeó, incrédulo.

"¿Qué?" Soltó nuevamente, mientras Zen desviaba la mirada.

"Lo que escuchaste, sólo fue para pedir una cita" Repitió, sintiendo más bochorno del que ya tenía.

"Dios..." Susurró con pesadez y lentitud Izana, con su mano derecha ocultado sus ojos, casi con indignación.

Esperaba que con alcohol le pudiera hacer olvidar a Zen, y si se puede también a él, todo lo que había salido de su boca esta noche.

...

¡Yo!

He regresado, Lady Maite, os disculpo la tardanza, pero al fin a acabado.

Mi cruzada a terminado, con media tropa en pie, y vuestros enemigos exterminados, todo gracias a sus milagrosas bendiciones, mí señoría.

Espero y este resultado te guste, Maite.

Me disculpo por las posibles faltas de ortografía y/o no supe interpretar bien la actitud de un personaje.

¡Domo arigatou por leer!

Se despide Johana Uzumaki.


End file.
